Twenty
by Catching the Lexicon
Summary: This is for the HPFC Freeverse Collection challenge with twenty prompts.
1. puppet

**A/N: **This is for _dancing with tragedies_' Freeverse Collection challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. This first poem is Harry/Ginny using prompts 1 & 3. (Disclaimer: I own none of this except my phrasing)

* * *

**puppet**

their hearts clung to each other but he was

d a n c i n g

on one thousand strings

long-distance diamonds

breaking on contact

.

she realized if you're a puppet

you don't die

can you animate an

i n a n i m a t e

object, bring him to life with

one thousand kisses

.

their hearts clung to each other but he was

always the hero, always the scapegoat

he was a marionette

d a n c i n g

on one thousand strings


	2. thisdivinetorture

**A/N: **This is for _dancing with tragedies_' Freeverse Collection challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. This second poem is Bella/Voldemort using prompts 2 & 4. (Disclaimer: I own none of this except my phrasing)

* * *

**this divine torture**

.

when would he go off?

she didn't know,

u n p r e d i c t a b i l i t y

was so **beauuutiful**

**.**

thisdivinetorture

asking forever

didhehaveaheart?

no, don't be silly, little one

he could **nevernevernever**

be that imperfect

.

if he was **dynamite**

then she was a **mountain**

if he was a snake then

she was a _rat_

he could

p l a y

with his food all he wanted

(couldn't he, now?)

.

Little girl, don't you

_see_

that man, he wants to hold you,

but

i l l e g a l l o v e

is always the best,

(that man) he's **already had** your

poisoned honey

lips

_._

thisdivinetorture

all his imperfections and

**those scarlet eyes**

he's a bomb, don't you

want to be his target?

.

(_little girl, don't you know what happens when he explodes?_)


	3. Darling Eyes

**A/N: **This is for _dancing with tragedies_' Freeverse Collection challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. This third poem is about the Patil twins post-war using prompt 5. (Disclaimer: I own none of this except my phrasing)

* * *

**Darling Eyes**

.

they stand

_n_

_o_

_s_

_e_

**to**

_n_

_o_

_s_

_e_

**(they're called _scars_, baby girl)**

.

She's lost an eye

but she

_SEES_

so

much

better

look at that _crystal ball_

.

The other one, well

she's got those **_scars_** I told you about

noses shouldn't

bend t h a t way

**(now should they, baby girl?)**

that **_scar_** from temple to chin

now w h o did that, do you think?

.

b l o o d

doesn't taste so good,

LOOK

at that shattered mirror

they chose to break it

**i guess**

they didn't

f o r s e e

any bad luck

.

and

mirror, mirror

on

the

**wall**

who's fairest?

ask them

.

they stand

n

o

s

e

**to**

n

o

s

e

**(they're called _scars_, baby girl)**


	4. Sideshow Shadows

**A/N: **This is for _dancing with tragedies_' Freeverse Collection challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. This fourth poem is Remus/Sirius, Remus/Tonks using prompt 6. (Disclaimer: I own none of this except my phrasing)

* * *

**Sideshow Shadows**

.

He had always been **there**

Standing, sitting, listening

l o v i n g

.

Was this a

c

i

r

c

u

s

?

(you, know, first

**animagus** meets **werewolf)**

Werewolf meets

m e t a m o r p h m a g u s

A regular

**FREAK SHOW**

.

And now he's alone

left in this _sideshow_

(discarded for something more

**exotic**)

that's cruel, he thinks

but he's hurt

.

He had always BEEN there

except when they

t o o k h i m

away, then

**he was the villain**

**youcan'tloveavillain**

you can't love a

m a n g y

dog.

.

(so he found a replacement)

.

these are all

s p e c u l a t i o n s,

of course

but why else would she give Remus

thatlook?

.

it's time to

l

e

a

v

e

this _circus_

leave the werewolf

in peace and

f

a

l

l

through this

veil

.

_(it's a regular _**FREAK SHOW**_ out there)_


	5. wings on her feet and tears on her cheek

**A/N: **This is for _dancing with tragedies_' Freeverse Collection challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. This fifth poem is Cho/Cedric using prompts 7 (I took track to mean running, like track and field), 8, 9. (Disclaimer: I own none of this except my phrasing)

* * *

**with wings on her feet and tears on her cheeks**

**.**

she was a runner,

at heart

(miss chang, first place, always)

f l y i n g broomsticks were the closest she

ever got

but **he**

was a flyer at heart,

she knew

.

they took each other's breath a w a y

put s t a r s in each other's eyes

that night, they danced under

**ice**

that night,

they burned away those boring** bridges,**

with wings on her feet, she

c a r r i e d him to a place in the clouds

they were untouchable

.

then he walked a careful dance along

that bridge, along those

twisted hedges, but he was

nevernever the runner

the boards snapped

**crimson** under his feet

he fell...

.

milk-white body, staring eyes

_not_ what she needed to see, this

was _not_ her flyer

her darling **canary**

so dead...

**.**

she was a runner

at heart

but with the _wings_ on her feet and _tears _on her cheeks

she fell from a place in the clouds

so fast, she left the running

**behind**


	6. these little carnivorous thoughts

**A/N: **This is for _dancing with tragedies_' Freeverse Collection challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. This sixth poem is about Ginny & the diary using prompt 10 (Disclaimer: I own none of this except my phrasing)

* * *

**these little carnivorous thoughts**

bouncing from

place to p l a c e

so random and she fears these

_little carnivorous thoughts_ have

taken her mind away

.

what is this **blood** on her hands, why

is she c o v e r e d in feathers?

it's ok, he understands these problems of yours, he

a l w a y s does, little firebird

.

wide-eyed, tear-stains covering her

soul

and these _little carnivorous thoughts_

taking **bites** out of her

timeframe

.

so **hide me**,

my dear,

he

w

h

i

s

p

e

r

s

s p i r i t me away

melt violet ink **blotches **

into my waiting hands, you're like

_putty_

_._

so **hide me**

my dear

I'm your **deepest**

secret, I'll

carve m o l t e n words into your

soul

.

slithering, sibilant murmurs

h a u n t

her dreams

gleaming fangs and she's so afraid that

these _little carnivorous thoughts_

will shatter her reality,

.

these

_little carnivorous thoughts_

screaming

so (**hide me**), my dear


	7. Underneath

**A/N: **This is for _dancing with tragedies_' Freeverse Collection challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. This seventh poem is a sort of eulogy for Dobby using propmts 11 (journey) and 12 (ship) (Disclaimer: I own none of this except my phrasing)

* * *

**Underneath**

.

I imagine

under that

circle

of white stones

he found the o c e a n

.

I imagine he found a

**ship**

and the waves

and he made a journey

.

The sea would have stayed calm

just for him

so he could

s a i l

alltheway

to the other side

.

and on that distant shore

the waves would lap at his feet as

he gazed at

**paradise**

.

**A free elf**.


	8. Slaughter

**A/N: **This is for _dancing with tragedies_' Freeverse Collection challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum. This eighth poem is Bill/Fleur using prompt 13 (Line) (Disclaimer: I own none of this except my phrasing)

* * *

(S)laughter

.

The defining moments in her life were never set straight

They curved and curlicued,

.

like

the way the water

r i p p l e d down in

the lake to the tune of a Mermish song-

she was helpless down there,

and this almost-tragedy

came even before she knew what it was to love

**him**

**.**

like

her **fiancee** brusied and bloodied

scars rippling his face in

the uncertain pattern of a

**r u t h l e s s hunger**

.

like

a wedding. And everyone dressed

so much like diamonds

the treasure snatchers had no hesiation

curses curving arcs over their heads and

s h a t t e r i n g anything that had been

**certain**

before

.

But straight** lines** would not have

made her who she is today and she

doesn't think **he** would

f

i

t

very nicely inside a BOX

.

So let them bend what they wish


End file.
